Mavis
Mavis is the Ffarquhar Quarry Company's Diesel who helps Toby with trucks full of stone to be taken from Ffarquhar down to Knapford and being loaded onto ships at the harbor. Bio Mavis is seen at Anopha Quarry near where Percy is shunting some trucks as Percy was taking Toby's place at the quarry. Not much is known about her in this season. Mavis had to do Percy's jobs in 1983 when Percy had an accident which he crashed his front buffer beam into a lorry. Thomas had to take him to Crovan's Gate to be mended. She had to take passengers for the first time and her driver said they couldn't keep the passengers waiting and she did it in fine style from the advice of both Henry and Oliver since a coupling snapped and had to take the train by hauling the coaches from the rear end. Toby said to her she did an excellent job and once Percy is soon repaired, the timetable was back to normal with Mavis taking stone trucks to the quarry once again in her own life. Mavis makes a cameo appearance in the feature-length special, Winds of Change. She takes a goods train only to be stopped by a red signal. This red signal and all of the other signals across the North West Railway were also red and weren't going to turn green. Emily Helen Hatt, The Fat Controller's daughter texted Norman Spencer about the incident as he was speaking to The Thin Controller of the Skarloey Railway, only to have a lack of response by either switching off his phone or just see the message and switched it to silent after laughing rudely about the emergency. Sir Stephen Topham Hatt did not see the funny side of it and blasted at Norman Spencer for having a lack of response during the so called "signal crisis" on Wednesday which he came on Friday to give his daughter some relief. Mr. Spencer resigned from his job and gave it towards Emily Helen Hatt who becomes the next Fat Controller on Monday next week. In the episode, Aftermath, Mavis was conversing with Percy about George until the little engine's brakes jammed. She then took his train from the quarry. The trucks heard about George's insults and wanted to pay him out. When they reached the crossing, George was dawdling on the line. Mavis put her brakes on, but the trucks surged forward causing Mavis to collide with George. When Sheffield arrived to clear up the mess, she and George were staring daggers at each other. After Sheffield told George off, Mavis smiled triumphantly. In Genesis of a Grudge, Mavis talked to Thomas about the events of Aftermath which included a collision with George by her because of the trucks. Thomas told her the story of George's accident in 1931 at Knapford Harbor, allegedly by Colin. This caused the steam roller to hate railways and wants them to be turned into roads. George bustled in saying why should he let go of the incident. A fight broke out over the timeline of George between all three characters before Geoff came to take George away. She and Thomas finished their conversation saying that George should move on and not being angry about railways ever again. Appearances Episodes * Season 2 - Old Tricks (does not speak) * Season 3 - Comfort Zone * Season 1 STMY - Aftermath, Homecoming (does not speak) and Genesis of a Grudge * Season 2 STMY - Percy's Post * Couriers and Concerns - The Troublesome Van and Attitude Specials * Winds of Change (cameo) Voice actors *ANB Basis * Mavis is a British Rail Class 04 Diesel Locomotive built in 1962. Trivia *Mavis' model was made specifically for the series by WildNorWester. It was the first new Mavis model released since Chris Burgess' model for UK Branch Lines, which itself was a reskin of a BR Class 04 Tramway. This therefore makes WNW's Mavis the first scratch built Mavis since MSTNoodle's made for Ultimate Trainz Collection. Gallery File:Comfort_Zone.png|Mavis in Sodor: The Early Years. MavisV2.jpg|Promo Category:Characters Category:Diesels Category:North West Railway Category:Engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Island of Sodor Category:0-6-0